


Feel This

by nagi_schwarz



Series: Number The Stars [27]
Category: Numb3rs, Stargate Atlantis, Thoughtcrimes (2003)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 16:58:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7516012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagi_schwarz/pseuds/nagi_schwarz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the comment_fic prompt: "Thoughtcrimes/Stargate Atlantis/any, Freya McAllister + Teyla Emmagan, teach me and I'll teach you."</p><p>Teyla works on her newfound talent with Amita. Tag to The Gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feel This

“Does Elizabeth know your real names?” Teyla followed John and Amita back to Amita’s quarters.  
  
“No,” John said, “and it kind of has to stay that way.”  
  
“Do you not trust Elizabeth?”  
  
“We do,” Amita said. “With our lives. But her not knowing our names doesn’t hurt her. It doesn’t change who we are, how we feel about Atlantis and everyone here. Whatever you call us, we’re still part of AR-1, and we still want to fend off the Wraith long enough to find a ZPM and call home for help, and then maybe we can turn the tide on them.”  
  
Teyla watched them warily. Knowing their new names really hadn’t changed much, it was true. Apart from the fact of their names, they seemed no different.  
  
Knowing Amita could read thoughts, however, was disconcerting.  
  
Amita cleared off a space on her floor, found cushions for everyone to sit on.  
  
“So,” Amita said. “Let’s talk about you reaching into other people’s minds.”  
  
“Not other people - only the Wraith,” Teyla said quickly.  
  
“But the Wraith can see into our minds and affect our perceptions,” Amita pointed out, which Teyla knew to be true. It was how they stalked prey effectively - they made their prey think they were safe.  
  
“I want you to reach out to Shep and figure out what he’s feeling.” Amita nodded at John, who was sitting cross-legged on one of the cushions, his expression completely unreadable.  
  
Teyla closed her eyes and breathed deeply. She thought of the tug she felt in the back of her mind when the Wraith were close, the cold feeling, their anger, their hunger. Could she find anything else?  
  
There it was. A different sensation. Less cold. More - uneasy. Like a warm itch crawling under her skin. It was - worry. Almost fear.  
  
And just like that, Teyla could feel - everything. Every emotion on Atlantis. Exhaustion. Irritation. Lust. Humor. Excitement. Boredom.  
  
She screamed.  
  
Amita was beside her in an instant. “Teyla, snap out of it. Teyla!”  
  
“I’m going to get Heightmeyer and Beckett -”  
  
“Get over here and shield her,” Amita snapped, and then John’s hands were on Teyla’s shoulders, and the world went silent.  
  
Teyla came back to herself, doubled over, hands clamped over her ears, John shaking her and Amita crouched beside him, peering at her anxiously.  
  
“You okay?” John asked, though whether it was aloud or from his brain Teyla wasn’t sure.  
  
And suddenly she was looking at herself, and only it wasn’t like looking into a mirror, because the Teyla she was looking was still doubled over, hands clamped over her ears, and Teyla was patting her own shoulders nervously, only those hands were not hers, were a man’s, were John’s, were -  
  
Teyla’s world went dark.  
  
When she opened her eyes, she was lying in the infirmary with John, Amita, Elizabeth, Heightmeyer, and Carson standing over her, all of them looking worried, Carson also looking angry.  
  
“So,” Carson said, “Teyla’s not the only one with supernatural talents.”  
  
Amita bit her lip. “I’m sorry. I wasn’t cleared -”  
  
“Elizabeth explained,” Carson said. “At least you told Dr. Heightmeyer. Now, Teyla, can you describe what happened?”  
  
Teyla did, as best as she could.  
  
Amita sighed. “Sounds like she got some extra-sensory overload.”  
  
“Maybe,” John said, “it’s like snowboarding. You have to learn to stop first. Let’s teach her to block first.”  
  
“You’re not a telepath too, are you?” Carson kept his voice low, but his tone was peevish.  
  
John said, “No, but I am experienced at blocking. What do you think, Teyla?”  
  
“Let’s wait till her vitals are stable,” Carson said. “Her blood pressure is still a little elevated.”  
  
John nodded. “Of course, doc.” He started to turn away, but Teyla caught his wrist.  
  
“Stay, please.”  
  
John blinked.  
  
Teyla said, “When you are here, it is quiet.”  
  
John glanced at Amita.  
  
“Maybe it’s the gene,” Amita said.  
  
John pressed his lips into a thin line, then nodded. “Anything you need, Teyla.” He sat down on the stool beside her bed. “Amita, would you -?”  
  
“I’ll go get your copy of War and Peace,” she said, already heading for the door.  
  
Teyla watched her go and wondered that she did not hurt at all she heard, and remembered that she mentioned she had, long ago, and Teyla wondered how long she had hurt, before she could control her gift.  
  
Heightmeyer and Elizabeth conferred quietly with Carson, then wished Teyla well before leaving the infirmary.  
  
“John,” Teyla said, “I do not believe I can master what Amita does before we are in danger. But if you help me, if you shield me. I can be safe.”  
  
John turned to her, eyes wide. “Teyla, are you insane? No, I couldn’t -”  
  
Again, Teyla said, “Please.”  
  
And John said, “At least wait till Amita’s back.”

Teyla nodded. She had to make this ‘gift’ worth something more than the chance to run from the Wraith a little sooner.


End file.
